Revolución
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Rose no ve el momento de empezar un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Piensa que ni la inquietud de Albus ni el insoportable de su amigo Malfoy, podrán privarle de un gran curso. Pero cuando un grupo de malhechores se fuga de la prisión, Rose tendrá que sobrevivir a lo que sospecha que se avecina: Una revolución.
1. Chapter 1

_Revolución_

_Disclaimer: __Los derechos de la obra en la que se basa este _FanFiction _pertenecen a _Warner Brothers & JK Rowling_. Esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro._

_A_quella mañana, Rose, había observado el cielo con extrañeza. Había hecho un agosto tan caluroso, que le había extrañado que de un día para otro, el 1 de septiembre el cielo se hubiera nublado tan frondosamente. Las nubes se habían aliniado a lo largo de todo Londres y una paleta de grises frios anunciaban tormenta.

Rose miro con desconsuelo el pantalón corto, que reposaba sobre la comoda de su dormitorio.

No pensaba dejarse esa prenda en casa; amaba esa prenda. Pensaba llevarsela a Hogwarts aunque no tuviera oportunidad de ponersela. En realidad en un principio no amaba en absoluto ese par de pantalones. Cuándo llegaron a sus manos no eran más que unos feos pantalones de campana. Se los había regalado su abuela Jean cuando cumplio quince años. Y Rose había dismulado, diciendo que le encantaban. El cariño que les tenía por ser de su abuela no le había permitido donarlos, pero habían pasado escondidos en lo hondo de su armario medio año. Cuando un día haciendo limpieza de armario los había visto, decidio que merecían como minimo una nueva vida. Los corto cinco centimetros por debajo de los glúteos, y les pego una imagen de Betty Friedan que sacó de un pañuelo. No le convencía demasiado hasta que en una manifestación feminista, una chica le dijo que sus shorts eran geniales. Se convirtió en su prenda fetiche.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada y guardó las calzonas en su mochila de mano, porque su baúl ya estaba cerrado, y había colocado sus libros con demasiado esmero como para abrir el baúl y arruinarlo todo. Se puso el primer conjunto que encontro en su armario, porque no, Rose no era la reina del orden de _Ordenalandia_.

No se molesto ni en hacer el vanal intento de peinarse, se alisto el pelo en una coleta alta y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras.

Saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla -como hacía desde pequeña-, y a su hermano le tiro cariñosamente del pelo de la nuca.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-Preguntó mientras buscaba el muesli en el armario de la cocina.

-Ha tenido que...-Dijo Ronald, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de tragarse el beicon.-salir un momento al ministerio. Antes de que vayamos a la estación.

Desayunaron en silencio. Porque su padre y su hermano estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo compulsivamente su carne, como para pararse a hablar.

-Costumbre Weasley- Se dijo Rose.

-Han descubierto entre algunos diarios viejos, un nuevo manuscrito.-Comenzó la pelirroja para romper el silencio.-¿A que no adivinariais de quien?

Su padre gruño como respuesta, lo que le valió a Rose como incintivo.

-Hesper Starky.-Dijo con emoción.-Parece ser que jamas llegó a publicarse. Tengo tanta ganas de leerlo. Además de que...

-¿Y quieg degmonos es Harper Stone?-Preguntó su hermano masticando a dos carillos.

-No hablo tu idioma de Paleolítico, Hugo.-Respondió, molesta por la interrupción.-Pero es Hesper Starky. Y si presta atención en clase, o a mi, sabrías que fue una bruja muy famosa, que investigo y avanzó en el campo de las pociones y la luna, y además era una reivindicadora.

-Vale, no me sueltes un discurso.-Gruño Hugo, ganandose una patadita por debajo de la mesa.

-Auh.-Se quejó.-¿Y tu eres la pacifista?

Rose frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Y tu encontraste tu cerebro o no valió el anuncio en el periodico?

-Oye, oye, que yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas la _monstruacción_.-Dijo.

Rose se levanto ofuscada de la mesa.

-Menstruacción, negado.-Miró a su padre airada.-Enserio papá, a este chico os lo debieron de cambiar en el hospital por un Autralopithecus.

La expresión de su padre denotaba cansancio, seguramente harto de tanta discursion entre sus hijos.

-Por favor, Rosie.-Intento tranquilizar su padre.

Rose bufó y salió de la cocina. Cuando cruzó el umbral vió a su padre darle una colleja a Hugo:

-Tengamos la mañana en paz.-Oyó decirle.

Cuando la familia Weasley aparcó en el aparcamiento de King Cross, Hermione Weasley se giró en su asiento para ver orgullosa a sus dos hijos. Rose vislumbro nostalgia en su mirada.

-Hugo, ya vas a pasar a quinto.

-Si todo un logro.-Lo pincho Rose.-Algunos pensaron que no pasaría la selección. Demasiado rudimentario.

Su madre la regaño con la mirada.

Hugo pareció no camptar la ironía o la ignoro.

-Así llevan toda la mañana.-Se quejo su padre mientras salía del coche.

La columna entre la entre los andenes 9 y 10 estaba más transitada de lo habitual, aunque sabían que muchos de ellos eran familias de brujos.

Cruzaron la barrera por turnos.

Lo primero que vió Rose al entrar fue a la familia Potter a pocos pasos de allí.

Lily les saludó entusiasmada. Abrazó a Hugo y les sonrió a los otros tres.

-Ro.-La saludó Albus.

-Hola Al.-Correspondió.

Albus la tomó del brazo y la llevó un poco aparte.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te conté ayer?-Preguntó.

-Ay, Albus.-Se quejó.-Si. Pero sabes que creo que es una bobada. Y no hablemos de eso ahora.

Albus le había contado a Rose el anterior día sus sospechas de que sus padres parecían más raros ultimamente, tenían más ajetreo. Y Albus había llegado a la conclusión de que era por algo que tenía que ver con los levantamientos antimuggles. En la opinion de Rose, Albus podía llegar a ser demasiado suspicaz.

Antes de que saliera el tren, Rose se acercó a sus padres.

-Rosie, princesa.

La chica espero a que su padre le dijera algo completamente molesto, como -No rompas muchos corazones- o -Se que eres muy liberal, cariño, pero no te inmiscuyas con demasiados chicos. -Su padre no entendía que ella no rompía corazones y pasaba de los tíos-. Por eso se sorprendío cuando su padre solo dijo.

-Cuidate mucho.

Dejo que la abrazaran y siguió a los demas para entrar en la locomotora.

Albus y ella arrastraron sus baúles por los pasillos del tren.

El moreno iba delante de ella, buscando un compartimento. Rose sabía a quien buscaba. Al insufrible de Malfoy. Rose y el no se soportaban. Sobretodo ella no le aguantaba. De hecho, Rose era una persona que pensaba que el odio no llegaba a nada. Pero podía decir con seguridad. Que el sentimiento que esperimentaba por Malfoy debía ser muy cercano al odio. Por eso quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con él. Para que su pequeño Gandhi particular no se sintiera decepcionado de ella. Pero le era imposible. Porque Malfoy era una lacra. Todo el día juntos desde que fueron sorteados a Slytherin. Claro, excepto cuando estaban en plan conquistador. Pero Albus tambien era el mejor amigo y primo de la pelirroja, y se adoraban, y por eso no dejaba que el estúpido de Malfoy los separara.

Aun así no pudo evitar lamentarse, cuando el joven Potter abrió la puerta de uno de los ultimos vagones.

-Eh, tío.-Saludó.

-Que hay.-Correspondió.

Cuando Rose llegó a la puerta detrás de su primo, no pudo evitar una mueca, al ver al Malfoy repantingado en una pose, que seguramente consideraba -ridículamente- viril. Y para más imbecilidad, fumando. Si ella no supiera que Malfoy era un "limpito de sangre" hasta la cepa, habría pensado que intentaba imitar a Humphrey Bogart. Aunque en su opinión no llegaba ni a James Todd en _La chica de rosa_.

Fruncio la frente.

-Aqui no se puede fumar.-Emitió automaticamente en forma de saludo.

-Pues que novedad.-Siseó el Malfoy.-Sigues tan encantadora como siempre Weasley, hasta te han salido mas arrugas en el entrecejo.

Le fulmino con la mirada y se sento en el mismo asiento que su primo, lo mas lejos posible de Malfoy.

El pareció notar su esfuerzo, porque sonrió ladinamente.

-Weasley, no te alejes tanto, no puedo vivir sin tu agradable cercanía.-Ironizó.

-Porque no te vas por ahí a repartir tus semillas, pero no olvides la protección, no queremos más plagas.

-No sabía que me tenías tan alta estima.-Alzó una ceja.-Pero lamento decirte que yo estaba aqui antes. Así que podrías irte a repartir por ahí folletos que no le importan a nadie.

Paz y amor. Paz y amor. Rose no paraba de repetirse eso cuando hablaba con Malfoy.

-Vamos Ro.-Les interrumpio Albus.-Apenas empieza el curso, ya tendras tiempo de lanzarle zapatos a la cabeza.

Rose les miró airadamente a los dos, metió el baúl bajo el asiento y sacó de su mochila de mano un libro.

Albus y Malfoy hablaron en el rato en el que Rose estuvo leyendo. A ella no le intereso su conversación realmente hasta que Albus tocó el tema del que tanto había insistido ayer.

-Al.-La pelirroja apartó _La mistica de la feminidad _a un lado.-Hablamos de eso ayer. ¿No crees que pueden estar ocupados por otros motivos?

-Merlín Rose.-Se quejó.-Y que me dices de el otro día.-Insistió Albus.-¿Y esos muggles que aparecieron adormilados en un cubo de basura en el callejon Diagon?

-Al, eso podía ser obra de unos gamberros cualquiera.

-Quizá no aguantaron bien el whisky de fuego, demasiado para los muggles.-Bromeó el rubio.

Rose le hizo una mueca.

-Vamos hablo enserio.-Dijo el Potter.-Podría ser alguna especie de aviso. Al ministerio. Como haciendoles saber quienes son y lo que hacen.

-¿Y no crees, Albus, que si fuera así los muggles esos estarían algo más que adormilados?-Hizo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Quizas querian que hablaran, que les dijeran que les habían atacado. Querían que estuvieran asustados.

Rose se quedo dubitativa, puede que lo que dijo su primo no fuera tan descabellado. Pero tampoco quería sacar indicios donde no los había.

-No se, Al.-Dijo.-Pero no tienes pruebas suficientes para hacer tantas conjeturas.

-¡Rose!-Exclamó.-Eres tu siempre la que defiende las causas justas. La que cuida de los debiles y todo eso. No puedes pasar de esto como de la mierda.

-¡¿Y que es exactamente "esto" Albus?!-Preguntó molesta.-Unos muggles perdidos, y tus padres actuando "raro".

El moreno se agitó el pelo nerviosamente y refumfuño.

-¡Está bien!-Dijo.-No me creas.

Se giró hacía Malfoy.

-¿Y tu que piensas?-Le preguntó Albus.

El rubio alzó las cejas.

-Puede que te pases de perspicaz.-Dijo.

Albus bufó molesto.

-Esta bien, como queraís.

Una sombra bordeó la esquina para entrar al callejón Knocturn. Caminaba presuroso. Con un par de botas de cazador negras pisando con fuerza en suelo.

Apartó a una vieja bruja de un empujón cuando le intentó vender unos filtros de la muerte de aspecto extraño.

Bordeó el ultimo tramo oscuro. Frente a el se hayaba la que antaño había sido una tienducha llamada Borgin&Burkes.

Se acerco a la puerta tapada con tablones sueltos. Aporreó la puerta. Tres veces, justo y contundente, como se había acordado.

Le pareció divisar un ojo mirandole entre las maderas que tapaban la ventana, luego la puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando.

-Señor.

Una mujer alta y desgarbada le miro levemente y se aparto para dejarle pasar.

No se molestó en responderla y entró en la sala. Estaba llena de trastos inservibles. De las paredes colgaban hierbas de aspecto venenoso, y los muebles se amontonaban a un lado de la habitación.

El hombre se agacho detrás de un viejo mostrador de madera, aparto una alfombra de aspecto mohoso y abrió una puerta que se escondía debajo. La madera chirrió aun más.

Las dos figuras bajaron por la trampilla.

Abajo olía aún peor que arriba, además de que el humo confundía los rostros en la penumbra de la sala.

El sotano estaba completamente vacio a excepción de una mesa cuadrada y vieja, en la que diez rostros difusos fumaban y hablaban con voces roncas.

La mujer tomo asiento en un extremo y el hombre permaneció de pie.

Cuándo habló su voz era como una lija. Era fria y ronca.

-Ya está hecho.

Y en ese momento doce figuras comenzaron a aparecerse en medio del sotano.


	2. Chapter 2

_Revolución_

_Disclaimer: __Los derechos de la obra en la que se basa este _FanFiction _pertenecen a _Warner Brothers & JK Rowling_. Esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro._

-¡Eh Rose!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se incorporó con tanta rapidez que casi se da un cabezazo contra la chica que la miraba desde arriba.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.-Le dijo.

Su amiga Maya la miraba con sus cálidos ojos. La sonrió nerviosamente, aun asustada, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Eso creo.-Suspiró.

-¿Otra vez has soñado con que Mac McDonalds te obligaba a comerte una hamburguesa?-Preguntó alzando la ceja con simpatía, pero al ver su expresión hizo un esfuerzo por verse seria.-Oh no, esta vez era el Coronel Sanders, ese hombre demoniaco.

Rose bufó. No esta vez sus pesadillas no habían tenido nada que ver con la carne. Ni con las mujeres iraníes. Ni siquiera -aunque esto fuera un secreto- con Malfoy.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo el sueño demasiado bien.-Admitió.

Y no mentía. Rose era toda una especialista en recordar sueños. Si hacía memoria podía acordarse hasta de sueños de cuando era una parbula. Pero esa mañana se sentía confusa, desorientada, y no sabía por que, con un nudo en la boca del estomago.

Lo único que recordaba del sueño era unas botas acercandose a ella. Y luego solo oscuridad. Todo lo que tenía eran más sensaciones que recuerdos.

Rose y Maya eran las últimas que quedaban en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, porqué, curiosamente en ella, Rose había dormido más de lo común.

Se pusieron el uniforme y prepararon rápidamente sus carteras para bajar a desayunar.

...

En la sala común de Gryffindor no había casi gente, solo un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primero que parecían asustadizos.

El bullicio del Gran Comedor no debería haberlas sorprendidos, pero el ambiente que se respiraba no era común, parecía que había algo extraño, que a Rose le dió mala espina.

-¡Rose!

Las chicas se giraron cuándo oyeron la voz de Louis Weasley que corría hacia ellas. Ensegida tomó a Rose de la muñeca y la dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. En la que un gran grupo de personas se arremolinaban ante algo. Todos sus primos, algunos compañeros, y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, tambien Malfoy y Albus.

-Pe-Pero...-Musitó.-¿Que ocurre?

Albus levantó la mirada cuándo Rose llegó, y ella por un momento tuvo la sensación de que ya sabía lo que ocurría, justo antes de ver el diario _El Profeta _encima de la mesa.

_"2 de Septiembre de 2022_

_¡Fuga masiva en Azkaban!_

_Esta madrugada doce presos de alta seguridad, se han fugado de la prisión de Azkaban. El ministerio no ha querido escatimar demasiados datos a la prensa. Por lo que han dicho, puede que haya sido un fallo de seguridad en el sistema mágico de alarma. El ministro Harry Potter ha comunicado "Se debe reforzar la seguridad, y debo recordar a las familias la maxima precaucción", mientras que el jefe del departamento de Aurores ha asegurado que están haciendo lo imposible para detener a los detractores. Como medida aseguradora el departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha sacado una lista de reglas para la seguridad de los ciudadanos que..."_

No necesitaba leer más.

¡Merlín! Su primo tenía razón. Esto no podía ser cosa del destino.

La mente de Rose empezó a hacer cojeturas rápidamente. No escuchaba las voces de su alrededor. Las ideas le llenaban la mente. La extrañeza de sus padres. Su seriedad. Su madre cuándo había marchado al Ministerio tan precipitadamente la mañana pasada. Los muggles. Su tía Ginny hablando con su padre sobre los viejo tiempos. Todo le habían parecido casualidades. ¿Como podía haber estado tan ciega? ¿Porque no había escuchado a Albus antes? Además estaba segura de que había muchas más cosas que habían ocurrido en verano y de las que no se habían enterado.

-¿Rosie?

Pero no hizo caso a quien fuera que la llamaba, se acercó a Albus y le agarró de la pechera de la camisa, para arrastrarlo fuera del comedor.

Los ojos verdes y azules se encontraron.

-Revolución.-Solo pudo decir.

Albus asintió compungido.

-Eso es lo que nos escondían. ¡Dios mio, Albus! Siento no haberte creído. No me puedo creer que estuviera siendo tan idiota. Todas las pruebas apuntaban las teníamos delante. Y nuestros padres. ¡No me puedo creer que se hayan guardado algo así! Esto es desastroso, Albus, un auntentico y total desastre. ¡Doce! ¡Doce presos de alta seguridad! o mejor dicho, doce ex-mortifagos. ¡No me puedo creer que esto este pasando! No había una fuga así desde el 96. ¡Y mira como acabo todo!

-Weasley, respira.-La interrumpió Malfoy.

La pelirroja estaba tan nerviosa que tuvó la escusa perfecta de descargarse con Malfoy.

-¡Quiza tu puedas respirar todo lo que quieras, Malfoy! Pero si hay una revolución, será mi familia la primera en el punto de mira ¡Pero no creo que tu lo entiendas, mientras tengas tu culito a salvo! Quizás tu propia familia ya se ha unido al grupito y todo.

Se arrepintió en el momento en que lo dijo. Siempre insultaba a Malfoy. Pero hacerlo sobre el pasado de su familia era pera de otro peral. Había tocado la fibra sensible de el chico.

La miró friamente. Tanto que hizo que un escalofrio le recorriera la espina dorsal. Despúes la empujó con el hombro al pasar para marcharse.

-Rose...-Los ojos de Albus la miraban dolidos.

-Yo...-Intentó.-No quería...

-¿Sabes Rose?-Dijo.-La has pifiado hasta el fondo. Los Malfoy son unos traidores para los mortifagos, y creeme eso es mucho peor que ser un Weasley o un Potter.

La chica se quedó sola cuándo Albus fue detrás de su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revolución**_

_Disclaimer: __Los derechos de la obra en la que se basa este _FanFiction _pertenecen a _Warner Brothers & JK Rowling_. Esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro._

_**H**_abía tres maneras de hacer perder los papeles a Rose Weasley. Bueno en realidad había muchas más maneras, pero esas tres eran las que la sacaban de quicio especialmente.

La primera era que alguien alzara la voz al hablar con ella. La segunda era que insultaran a su familia; Y la tercera y por tanto la peor era que la ocultaran cosas.

Por eso en los días de la semana en los que se escaparon esos ex-mortifagos, Rose, se dedico a escribir a su familia. El primer día -después de que la directora McGonagall les diera una larga charla sobre la seguridad y "Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo" (cosa que sin ofender, a muchos no les daba seguridad despues de lo que paso en la guerra)- redactó una larga carta hacia su padre -el más fácil de sonsacar de sus dos padres- en la que le pedía lo más educadamente posible que le explicara lo que ocurría. La respuesta llegó de mano de su madre, diciéndole que era una revuelta que esperaban aplacar con resolución, más no la dio detalles sobre nada más, la mandaba cariños y _blablablas _que sinceramente no le interesaban. Pero Rose no desistió a la primera, y le envió una respuesta a su madre, explicándole sus sospechas y preocupaciones sobre una revolución. ¿Respuesta? Que no eran momentos para anticipar las cosas. Así que finalmente, decidida a no rendirse, Rose le había enviado una lechuza a su tío Harry. Su respuesta no le pudo dejar más decepcionada, aunque no esperaba otra cosa.

_"Querida Rose,_

_Agradezco tu carta. Siempre es una alegría recibir carta tuya, incluso en estos momentos. No deseo preocuparte. Lo cierto es que no es moco de pavo que se hayan escapado algunos prisioneros y anden por ahí libres. Pero también debo informarte, de lo que ya le dije a tus primos en su momento cuándo me escribieron; El servicio de Aurores está altamente capacitado y preparado contra este tipo de situaciones es algo que aprendimos del pasado, y como comprenderás no dejaremos que le ocurran daños a esta sociedad. Lo he dicho una vez y no me cansaré de repetirlo, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro. _

_Un abrazo grande, _

_Tu tío Harry."_

Rose gruñó y arrugó en su mano la carta para después arrojarla lejos, enojada. Estaba tan ofuscada.

¿Porqué demonios todo el mundo se guardaba detalles? A ella también le incumbía todo aquello. A ellos. A toda su generación le competía como a los que más. Porque si había una revuelta serían ellos los que estarían en medio de toda la maraña. Sabía que todo aquello era un nulo intento de protegerles, pero ya no eran niños, ni ella, ni Albus, ni James -ni siquiera a James le habían dado detalles, incluso teniendo diecisiete años y siendo mayor de edad-

Mayor de edad. ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? Ella también tenía contactos fuera a parte de sus padres y tíos. PRIMOS. La palabra le sonó aun mejor cuándo la pensó por segunda vez.

No podía preguntarle a Teddy, porqué era Auror y seguro que tenía secreto de sumario o algo así. A Victorie tampoco, porqué no era lo suficientemente enrollada. A Molly menos, porqué desde que había empezado a trabajar con su padre en el ministerio se había hecho una copia exacta de él. Así que eso solo dejaba una opción; Dominique.

Dominique Weasley. La conocía. Era la única de todos los primos mayores que estaría dispuesta a incumplir esa ley de el silencio que se había impuesto. El único problema era que, por decirlo así, Rose y Dominique nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. Puede que el problema siempre hubiera sido que se parecían demasiado. Cuándo eran pequeñas se peleaban por quién era la reina del arenero. Por quien aprendía antes a montar en escoba. Quien metía más goles. Quién conseguía llegar antes al otro lado del arroyo. Siempre competían. Así que cuándo Dominique cumplió once años y la mandaron a estudiar a Beauxbatons para _"Que aprendiera modales de señorita",_ Rose no pudo evitar darse un respiro, por fin podía ser la mejor en lo que era, sin competencia. Pero no había durado demasiado porqué cuándo estaba por empezar a cursar tercero, su prima Dominique llegó expulsada de su colegio Francés -por una revuelta feminista que había hecho cuándo aprobaron que las faldas de las chicas se alargaran unos centímetros para que "no distraigan a los chicos"-. Había llegado con el pelo muy corto, acento francés, al más puro estilo de la revolucionarias feministas que Rose tanto admiraba, y sin parar de contar anécdotas de sus batallitas en Beauxbatons. Y Rose no había podido en ese momento despreciarla un poquito más y -aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir- a envidiarla. Y durante los años que convivieron juntas en Hogwarts la competencia volvió a las andadas. Hasta el año anterior en el que ambas habían firmado figuradamente un pacto silencioso de indiferencia, debido a, según creía Rose, el ultimo año de Dominique en Hogwarts.

...

Rose corrió por el pasillo, cruzándose entre los alumnos, que parecía que hoy iban todos en sentido contrario a ella.

La Lechucería estaba en la torre oeste, así que Rose se dio prisa para llegar antes de que empezara la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Ro!

La chica giró su melena roja en dirección de la voz que la había llamado. Albus se dirigía a ella seguido de Malfoy, que se quedó algo reticente, y la miraba con su tipica expresión. Fria y burlesca -Aunque puede que algo más fria de lo normal-.

-Hola Al.-Saludó, y para limar asperezas añadió:-Malfoy.

No es que quisiera mejor con Malfoy, pero había estado toda la semana sintiéndose culpable. Ellos jamás se habían llevado nada bien. Pero Rose debía admitir que por muy prepotente y insoportable que fuera el amigo de su primo, había sido muy injusta diciéndole lo que le dijo. Había sido cruel, y eso era malo, incluso tratándose de él. Y sin contar con que su pequeño Gandhi particular, entiéndase, su conciencia, le había estado dando la tabarra.

-¿A donde vas tan rápido?-Le preguntó el moreno.

-Lechucería.-Respondió de forma automática.

Los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en ella con intensidad

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Y a quien le escribirás esta vez? ¿Al propio Ministro?

Rose bufo.

-Primero,-Enumeró.-hasta que haga falta, no me rendire hasta que me respondan algo coherente. Segundo, a Dominique. Y tercero, Albus, tarado, el ministro es tu padre.

Albus boqueó un momento, dubitativo.

-¿Entendí bien eso segundo que dijiste?-Preguntó asombrado.-¿Le escribirás a Dominique? ¿A nuestra Dominique? ¿A Dominique Weasley?

-No, Al. A Dominique la panadera.-Ironizó Rose.-Hace mucho que no se de ella.

Albus frunció el ceño, extrañado porque su prima quisiera escribir a Dominique, consciente de su enemistad.

-Pero Rose, tu y Dom os lleváis...no os lleváis.-Dijo.-Sois enemigas desde que llega mi memoria.

Bah, se dijo, su primo siempre exagerando.

-Enemigas lo que se dice enemigas no somos.-Aclaró, llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.-Somos primas, Al. Y en estas situaciones más. Ya no tenemos trece años. Creo que puedo escribirle una carta a Dominique.

...

"Querida Dominique..."

Rose se apoyó en la pared y le dio la vuelta al papel.

No, Querida, no.

_"Hola Dominique, _

_Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Espero que todo te vaya bien dentro de lo posible. Con lo que está pasando, no es que las cosas sean muy fáciles de llevar. Pero aun así espero que tus practicas estén siendo constructivas. La verdad es que yo estoy muy preocupada con todo este embrollo de los fugados. Todo parece a apuntar a un intento de revolución, ¿no crees Mi preocupación y la de Albus (y los demás) solo va en aumento por el misterio que muestran nuestros padres. Si pudiéramos tener algo más de información sería algo consolador. Supongo que tú tendrás más detalles sobre la situación que nosotros._

_Te agradece enormemente tu tiempo, _

_Tu prima,_

_Rose Weasley."_

La pelirroja suspiró y se dejó caer un poco.

Esperaba que a su prima se le ablandara el corazón y respondiera como es debido a su carta. Esperaba no haber sido demasiado obvia, y que su prima no notara que toda la carta era puro interés, pero que si lo notara lo suficiente para que le respondiera a las preguntas que de verdad la interesaban.

Rose buscó con su mirada a Amelia. Que, curiosamente, no era un lechuza ni un buho, si no una paloma; una paloma mensajera. Rose siempre había estado en contra de la compra-venta de animales, por eso siempre había rehusado comprarse una lechuza, pero el curso pasado, la chica se había encontrado a la pequeña paloma enganchada a un matorral. Pequeña y teñida de rojo oscuro. Cuándo se acercó vio que la paloma llevaba atado un mensaje en la pata, en el que solo ponía:_ ¡Beba Child'Pumpkin! Olvídese del aburrido y normal zumo de calabaza ¡Pásese al lado salvaje de la calabaza, y que no le den calabazas!_

No era una paloma mensajera ¡Era una paloma publicitaria! ¿Donde se había visto eso antes?

Rose consideró tan degradante la situación del animal. Teñida y obligada a volar kilómetros y kilómetros, para el estúpido afán de una empresa capitalista e inmoral. Se apiadó del animal y la recogió y la dejó viviendo en la lechucería, después de aplicarle un hechizo para quitarle los restos de pintura.

Pronto descubrió la fidelidad de la paloma, que estaba más que encantada a hacerle de mensajera. La llamó Amelia Earhart, por su deseo de volar por el mundo.

-¿Como le va señorita Earhart?-Preguntó Rose, dirigiéndose a la paloma.-Necesitó que me lleves un mensaje.

Le dió una chuchería que robó de una lechuza y después le ató con suavidad a la pata el pergamino y le indicó las señas. Su paloma era tan inteligente como cualquiera de las lechuzas de ese lugar. Amelia salió volando con agilidad.

-Buenos días, Rose Weasley.

Escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Se giró rápidamente con las mejillas arreboladas. Sintiéndose algo estúpida por su reacción inmadura y de colegiala descerebrada.

-¡Profesor Hobsdawn!-Musitó sorprendida, y luego se maldijo de nuevo.-Buenos días.

Devon Hobsdawn, había sido un Ravenclaw, que había cursado Hogwarts a la vez que Teddy Lupin. No habían sido amigos, pero cuándo el año anterior Devon había llegado a la escuela como nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Teddy les había comentado sobre él.

Y desde el primer día que Rose había asistido a su clase se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era. Tan talentoso y tan poco presumido. Tan modesto. No era como los demás. Se había convertido en el profesor favorito de la chica. Hasta que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él por primera vez no había comprendido la magnitud de su encanto. El profesor se había dedicado a viajar nada más salir de Hogwarts. Había ido a tantos lugares y había convivido con tantas culturas mágicas distintas. A Rose le había cautivado su forma de hablar sobre su año en África, cuándo había estado con _Labor Humanitaria Mágica Internacional_. Lo que había hecho en solo cuatro años, y lo que había aprendido.

Además de que Rose sentía que tenían cierta afinidad, podían hablar de todo sin discutir, cosa que era dificil cuando hablabas con Rose Weasley.

Y la forma de hablar de Devon. Esa voz que le recordaba a ese cantante muggle que tanto le gustaba; Leonard Cohen. Y sus palabras mas cortas sonaban shakespearianas, como si recitara poesía eternamente.

Si Rose podía decir que había hecho un amigo en el profesor Hobsdawn.

-Puedes llamarme Devon cuando no estamos en clase, Rose Weasley.-Le dijo sonriendo.

Rose rió.

-Si, bueno, profesor, tú me llamas por mi nombre completo.

El la miró indescriptiblemente con sus ojos oscuros.

-Entonces a partir de ahora te llamaré Weasley.-Bromeó, aunque lo hizo sutilmente, casi como si hablara enserio.

-Puedes llamarme Rose también, profesor.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Rose.-Dijo.

A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Rose se extraño. Ese día no hacía nada de frío.

-No he tenido oportunidad para preguntarte por tus vacaciones, Rose.-Habló el hombre.

-Han estado bien. Ya sabe de una manifestación a otra. Comidas con la familia. Aunque ahora me temo que se han estropeado mucho. Quiero decir, con todo lo de esos presos tan peligrosos. Y mi familia. La verdad es que estoy muy preocupada.

Rose hablaba mucho, pero a Devon no parecía importarle.

A la pelirroja le pareció vislumbrar un brillo que no supo encajar en su mirada. Los ojos negros le recorrieron el rostro con una vehemencia extraña, que estaba segura que la hizo ruborizarse.

-Bueno ahora estás aquí, Rose Weasley, no temas.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió, y de verdad Rose empezaba a preocuparse de que se fuera a resfriar con veinte grados afuera.


End file.
